A Match Made in Heaven
by MeLi38
Summary: A Rily for a chapter or two, but there's much more Trily for you. This finalization of an add-on fan fiction, begin's with Ray breaking Lily's heart; but ends in Travis taking his chance. But will Trily last? You must read this to find out!
1. Cryin' Eyes

A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN:

Hello to all! If this fabulous fan fiction seems familiar to you, that would be because this is the finalization of .:ALL FAN FIC. WRITING GREATS COME HERE:., we're giving credit to all writers, so please do not accuse me of plagiarizing. I guess you could call me the 'Contributing Coordinator' of the fan fiction, because the whole time I've been helping Meghan (AKA: 48lowesgirl, AKA: the creator) to keep this thing organized. We all hope you enjoy our story and here it is!

Chapter 1: Cryin' Eyes -- LilyR2

Lily POV  
  
I just can't believe him! How could Ray do that to me? And to think he was the one who liked me first! I was talking to myself, hopelessly crying in the girl's bathroom.

My life had been great for the past week; Ray and I were together nonstop. At first it was weird dating my best friend, but we got used to it. We were, like, the new couple of Roscoe, everyone knew we were dating! I was happy, and I thought Ray was too. But I guess not.This morning when I came into school, this is what happened:  
  
Flashback: Roscoe high, in the morning."Ray!" I yelled, embracing him in a huge hug."Oh, hi" he said, not returning my gesture."What's wrong?" I asked.Robbie and Travis just stared at me."Come here," he said, pulling me aside."What's up with you guys," I asked."Lil, I uh, this is hard . . ."

"What?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Lil, I'm breaking up with you," he admitted.I didn't ask for an explanation. We were fine yesterday! Robbie and Travis wouldn't talk to me either!

Flashforeword: Now

So now I had been sitting in the bathroom, already skipping three classes. I felt pathetic, but how would I ever get over Ray?

NOTE: Each chapter will be ended according to each writer's piece, in other words . . . there's going to be A LOT of cliffhangers! Hope you enjoy and read more!

Contributing Coordinator

)}i{( ! ( : Melissa : ) ! )}i{( 


	2. New Feelings, Old feelings

Chapter 2: New Feelings, Old Feelings -- 48lowesgrl

Ray's POV

I had to break up with Lily yesterday. It's like I had an obsession with her and now that I had her I didn't want her. I know she's really hurt about this because I didn't see her at lunch or in P.E. I feel really bad too. I think the guys hate me and that makes me feel a lot worse. I think I just broke three hearts in one day.

Robbie's POV

Wow yesterday had so much drama. Travis and I knew about it and we didn't do anything about it. We are just gonna give Lily her space so she can work this out on her own. RFR may be in jeopardy over this fiasco. Maybe I should get Travis to talk to her about this.

Travis' POV

Ever since Ray broke up with Lily, all I could think about was her. I find myself writing her name in my writing assignments. I think I am going crazy. Robbie thinks I should talk to her. But I know that would make matters worse for her and me. I'm not the one to keep my feelings, thoughts, or actions away from anyone. 


	3. Time Alone

Chapter 3: Time Alone -- sstepFaN

Lily's POV

Why? Why? Why? I thought everything was going great, we were having fun, and then he dumps me? How can I look Ray Brennan in the eyes again without crying, there's no use.  
  
(Lily sat on her bed crying.)   
  
Lily's mother, "Lily, Travis is here, he's coming upstairs, okay?"  
  
Lily, "Fine."  
  
Lily started to straighten up, and wipe the tears from her eyes.   
  
(Travis walked in.)  
  
Travis smiled at Lily, "Hi".   
  
Lily barely looked at him, "Oh hi Travis".  
  
Travis sat next to Lily on her bed, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lily got up nervously, "Totally, Ray's just a waste of my time".   
  
Travis smiled, "I'm sorry if it didn't work out".   
  
Lily sighed, "Travis, it's okay- I'm fine, it's not like Ray broke my heart".  
  
(Lily started to cry.)  
  
Travis got up, and tried to hug her, but Lily pushed him away.  
  
Lily: I can't trust any guy right now Travis, I'm sorry.  
  
Travis: It's okay.  
  
(He walks out.)  
  
Lily's POV

What's wrong with you, you have to go talk to Travis if it's the last thing you do! Forget about Ray, stop crying and move on to better things, like Travis  
  
Travis' POVI didn't know Lily was still 'in love' with Ray. If she wasn't why would she be crying... oh yeah because break-ups are hard. Just like my break up with Audrey, I'll give Lily time, but one of these days, she'll be mine. 


	4. The Past and the Future

Chapter 4: The Past and the Future -- Dangrassi

You keep bringing up the past...and I keep hoping for a future.  
  
Lily taps the top of her pen cap on the notebook page in frustration. She was sitting on the bench located at the school hall. Student's rushed past her, getting their books for their next classes, but she was too focused on the notebook paper in front of her for her attention to wander. She sighs as she brings the pen up to her mouth, and chews the cap furiously. She was waiting for some sort of inspiration to hit her, anything at all that could help her write a song. She was in need of a new one. Not that her others were bad, she loved them, it's just that she wanted to add something fresh that she could play during RFR maybe later next week.  
  
She stared down at the, still, blank piece of paper, apparently nothing had came to her yet. Her songs were usually filled with emotion and feelings from experiences in her life. Lily's brain felt like just a bunch of mush right now, nothing seemed to be an appropriate subject for a song.  
  
Thoughts of Ray weaved in and out of her thoughts, and she shook her head free of them. Lily willed herself to not let her thoughts dwell on Ray. He was the past...and she was looking for the future. With an exasperated sigh, she bent her neck, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Please, give me anything for some sort of inspiration, a sign, anything..." Whispers Lily. Then with a groan she hung her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a soft, yet joking tone asked. Lily jerked her head up as she saw Travis standing there in front of her with his binder held under his arm.  
  
"No, not at all..." Lily said, rather rushed as she pulled her backpack off the bench so he could have the seat next to her. "Just doing...stuff." She finished quietly, turning her eyes away from his.  
  
"Oh okay." Travis said. He and Lily sat there for a few minutes of uncomfortable silence; the events that had happened over the last couple of days sure had brought Lily into a whirlwind, while bringing the rest of the gang with her. As she sat there with Travis, she wasn't sure what to say first. She pretended to be looking through her notebook, as Travis looked down at his twiddling thumbs.   
  
"Lily,"Travis began, breaking the heavy silence that had formed around them. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday..." Lily looked up at him with his words.  
  
"No, Travis really, there is nothing to be sorry about..." Lily said. Travis glanced up, and caught her gaze, and Lily didn't dare to break away. Travis's deep gray eyes held on to her soft green ones, as he spoke again.  
  
"I shouldn't have talked to you about...you know. It was a touchy subject and I shouldn't have interfered. I should have, and am going to let you get over this on your own. I know it must be hard and I am sorry about that...even more so because you still feel for Ray....  
  
"But I don't still have feelings for Ray . . ." Lily whispered as the words tumbled from her lips. Travis's sincere face turned to a confused one at her last sentence. Lily quickly broke their gaze, and looked back down at her notebook, slightly flustered. What had she just said? What made her say that? She couldn't explain it...it was something. It was just her sitting there . . . looking at Travis...and the words just came out...  
  
Travis had sensed the uneasy turn that the conversation had taken in Lily's case, and glanced down at her notebook that was on Lily's lap. "What are you writing?"   
  
"Trying to write a song..." Lily said, while still avoiding Travis's look. Travis let his eyes wander over the empty pages.  
  
"Looks like you have a good start." He said with a lighter note in his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, a great one..." Lily remarked sarcastically, she finally diverted her glance back at Travis with a smile. "I have just been snatching ideas out of mid air." Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "In other words...it's hopeless...."To her surprise Travis took his hand, and gently places it on her own. She slowly looked from their hands to his face, trying to hide the surprise.  
  
"I have faith in you Lily." Travis said. "I have always had...." Travis gave Lily a small crooked smile, while the bell rang behind them. Without another word he gave Lily a pat on the hand with his own before removing it. "See you later Lily, I hope something comes to you for you song."  
  
Lily watched Travis in disbelief as he walked away from her down the hall. He was soon out of sight will all the other Roscoe students rushing to get to their classes. Lily leaned her back against the bench looking down at her notebook page, thoughtfully. She had asked for a sign...but she wasn't too sure if it was for the song now.


	5. Focus is Good

Chapter 5: Focus is Good -- caalan4rfr

The next day went by as usual only Lily felt like she was encased in a bubble. She could see and hear what was going on around her but as if it were through thick glass, muted and indistinct. Ray had definitely hurt her but she wondered which part of her was hurt more, the friend or the girlfriend.  
  
She was sure of one thing; she didn't want to sit at their usual table at lunch. She couldn't face him yet, she couldn't face all of the looks of pity she was sure to receive from Robbie and Travis and nearly everyone who crossed her path. When the bell rang letting the classes out at noon she wandered outside onto the school grounds. She found a spot and sat with her notebook in her lap once more. Basking in the sun felt like a balm to the soul, she abandoned songwriting for a moment and leaned back on her arms tilting her face into its warmth.  
  
Travis had entered the cafeteria and immediately noticed Lily's absence. He skulked away quietly without being noticed. While he was secretly relieved that Ray and Lily were no longer an item, he could not pretend to be chipper and normal around the one guy who had hurt her. A few moments of meditation outside would do wonders. He exited the building, about to head for a nice shady area when he spotted her on the lawn.  
  
Seeing her in that open moment of repose was like a punch to the gut. She was beautiful. How could Ray turn away from that? He was debating whether to approach her when he realized she was staring at him now. They held that gaze for a few moments and for him it was intense enough to cause a slight shake in his fingers. He nervously wiped his palms on his pants and walked towards her.  
  
He tried to keep the mood light and cheerful, "Decide not to risk the meatloaf surprise?" She was not in the mood for jokes, "Not in the mood for a pity party." She sighed as if she wished she could take back the bitter comment, "Here, sit Travis, I'm going to get a sore neck staring up at you."  
  
He smiled slightly and lowered himself to the ground. When he began to sit exactly behind her Lily turned her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Supporting you both literally and figuratively." He motioned for her to lean her back against his, which she did. "The added bonus is you won't see any looks of compassion or pity if I happen to let one slip."  
  
The other bonus was that she couldn't see how nervous she made him suddenly. "So, Lily, still working on that song?"  
  
She huffed a little, "Funny, I was trying so hard to write a song about heartbreak but it's just not coming. I mean I am upset and hurt but I don't know that my heart is shattered. Does that make any sense?" His back felt strong and supportive as she leaned against him, it was comforting. She also felt his spiky hair as he leaned his head against hers and she smiled a little.  
  
Travis just gave an acquiescent little sound, "Hmmmm."  
  
She continued, "Whatever it was has now joined up with whatever it is."  
  
She felt him shift slightly as if he wanted to turn toward her. "I don't recognize that. Is that a quote?"   
  
"It's Pooh."  
  
"Did you just say Poo?"   
  
She laughed and flopped down onto the grass along side of him, trying to see if she could feel the earth turn on its axis. "Tell me you weren't that sheltered, Travis." She clarified it for him, "Winnie the Pooh, authored by A. A. Milne?"   
  
He flopped down as well, his head beside hers, their feet sticking out in opposite directions. He turned to her with a quirky grin, "The deprivation runs deep, I'm afraid."  
  
"I guess I'm just now coming to accept that whatever happened with Ray has happened and I'll have to move on to the next level of our many-layered friendship. I'll have to find something else to focus on, that's all." She turned her head to find Travis' intense gaze upon her.

His voice seemed impossibly deep, "Focus is good."  
  
Her voice dropped to a whisper as she returned his stare, "Yeah, focus is good. What is it that you focus on in times like this?"   
  
She saw his eyes drift across her face and she swallowed nervously. They both jumped a little when the sound of the bell rang signaling the warning to get back to class. Like a curtain dropping, the emotions she had seen in Travis' eyes disappeared. He smiled amiably and rose holding out a hand to help her up.  
  
"We'd better get back," he said.  
  
She took his hand and gathered her things, walking alongside of him in silence.  
  
Back to what, she wondered. 


	6. A Spark of Genius

Chapter 6: A Spark of Genius

Scene: The next day, before classes start

"Travis!" Lily exclaimed as she ran down the hall to greet him. As Travis turned he noted the relieved/excited/worried look on her face and proclaimed "Lily! What is it?" "RFR . . . are we still on for tonight?" 

"Most likely, but why?"

"The song. It finally cam to me . . . last night. It was sort of like a sudden burst of genius!"

"Okay then I'll be sure to spread the word . . . "

"Thanks Travis! You have no clue how much this means to me!"

To prove her gratitude, she embraced him in a quick hug, but sprinted off before he could say anything else.

Lily's Thoughts

_Wow!_ Lily can't help but drift off in History, _I can't believe how much that talk Travis and I had helped me to gather the lyrics for the song. If it weren't for him I'd still be sulking about a lot of crap!_

Ray's Thoughts

_I wonder why Lily wants us all to do RFR tonight_, Ray wonders in English, _I just hope she doesn't try to get me back! I know I've been crushing on her for a really long time, but it didn't feel right once we were 'together'. _  
  
"Mr.Brennan, would you kindly tell us what happened in the last sentence that Sally just read?" questioned his teacher. 

"Uhhh . . ." Ray mumbled as he scrambled for an idea. But before he came up with an answer the bell rang.

"Well Mr.Brennan, you got lucky this time! But next time DON'T be daydreaming in class!" 

Scene: After school, preparing for RFR

"So what's this all about?" Robbie wondered aloud. 

"Yeah, what is this about?" Ray repeated.

"You'll soon see." Was the only reply from Lily.

"10 seconds!" Travis called out. "10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1. This is ..."

"Radio." Robbie continued.

"Free." Lily said with enthusiasm.

"Roscoe." Finished Ray.

Minutes after Robbie had stated his question and several callers had called in, Lily made her big presentation.

"Hey everyone. I wrote a new song yesterday, with the help of a friend." Lily says as she winks at Travis. "It's called Here Alone. Hope you enjoy!" she finishes up as she commences to play her guitar. "Why can't I just clear up this all?  
Instead of staring down  
Like a picture on a wall  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache  
  
Through out all my confusion  
I start to think  
That my life is an illusion  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache  
  
You keep bringing up the past  
And I keep hoping for a future  
But that future between us won't last  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache  
  
The one I love  
Isn't worth it I know  
So why can't I fly away . . . like a dove?  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache  
  
Into his arms I do run  
As tears stream down  
And the world around me turns cloudy and dun  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache  
  
There is one who I think can help  
I just wish he would  
Before I yelp  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache  
  
My world is crashing before my eyes  
And I cannot guarantee  
That I will love the same guy when the sun does rise  
  
I feel so alone  
But it's my own fault that I bemoan  
Or is it?  
Why won't someone else admit  
That it was their mistake  
Instead of being a fake  
And making me ache." Once The song ended the strum the final cord with much enthusiasm. 

Lily's Thoughts

_Finally! That's out of my system!_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Esp. those of you from the-n . . . notice I slightly changed it?? Yey you can finally see MY work lol, i love all the other chapters, and I love the responses, but none of those were mine. Gotta go update my degrassi ff. Much love to all!

.:xxooxx:. Melissa


	7. Get Over It

Chapter 7: Get Over It -- evroxs

Ray looked around, his heart falling in his stomach like a ton of bricks. The song was about him.  
Travis, feeling tension, called into the microphone "Umm ... let's listen to some Sugarcult."  
As the music came on, Lily smiled. All her emotion had left her, and her feelings for Ray seemed to be gone.

Robbie looked at Lily puzzled, but she shook it off. Looking to Travis, he smiled and winked at her, and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach 'It's a good song.' she reassured herself, as she barely ever really liked her songs- well, thought they sounded good, anyway. "Well, that's all for today, we're out!" Robbie called. 

A moment later Travis shut down the system.

"Anyone wanna go to Mickey's? I'm in a mood for some pigging out." Lily got up, still smiling.

"I'll go. Nothing to do here." Travis said, walking over to Lily.

"Anyone else?" he added, turning to Ray and Robbie. "Can't." They both said, and the rest was a jumble of 'busy-sleep-date-home" but, the two got the point. All four left, Ray walking over to Robbie. "Is it just me or are there- you know- sparks flying between those two?" Ray said, looking over to Lily and Travis ahead of them. "Oh, Ray has the jealous ex problem! - But dude, word of advice, you heard the song, YOU broke up with her, get over it." Robbie said solemnly. 

But Ray wasn't watching. Lily had just shoved Travis easily.

"You're right." he said. "I'm over her. I wish those two the best...."

* * *

Meghan!!! Yours is next! But we've got a slight problem . . . . it's in script form and I can't post it like that. Please check my profile for my email . . . I've tried several times to email you but it's not working . . . so if you would, please email me and I'll send you the chapter(s) that need to be changed. Sorry to do this but I can't afford getting suspended again.

!MUCH LoVE!

.:xxooxx:.

MELiSSa


	8. Watching and Warning

Chapter 8: Watching and Warning -- 48lowesgrl

Lily and Travis are sitting in Mickey's having a bite to eat only Lily is eating to fill up what seems to be her bottomless pit of a stomach.

Travis-Lily you are going to explode if you don't stop eating.

Lily-But you aren't the one paying I am so what's wrong?

Travis-Nothing.

Lily-As your friend I know something is wrong.

Travis-Well since you know soooo much why don't you meet me somewhere not as public at around 8:00?

Lily-So you're not the one to do public speeches are you Travis Strong.

Travis-This is sorta private ya know?

Lily-Yeah I know cause I can read your mind Travis Strong!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

During this conversation Mr. Jealousy AKA Ray was listening and watching them.

----------------------------------------

It's 8:00 and Lily gets a call from Travis

Travis- Lily did you tell anything to Ray about what happened at Mickey's?

Lily- No why?

Travis- He keeps calling and me and telling me that if I make a move on you I will get hurt.

Lily- I'm the one making the move so meet me at the hangout ok?

Travis- Fine.


End file.
